ORAV-12 Boundary
The ORAV-12 Boundary is the final machine to be completed by "YT", and is piloted by the former Earth Greater Relations pilot, "Jane Doe", with the help of the A.I. assistant Cicero. For most of the series after its reveal, it acts as a nuclear deterrent against the Frontier Men. Technology & Combat Characteristics It is one of the three "singular-type" mobile units that were not part of "YT"'s original eleven, the others being ORAY-01 Semprepiece and ORAV-13 Gundam. Built to represent the naturalistic force of the world as the "Will of the Boundary", the ORAV-12 thus lacks a special name and identity. The Boundary is also, unlike the original eleven, not humanoid in shape. Instead, it is in the shape of a gigantic, elaborate hexagon, orbited by its attack satellites. As one of the most powerful "singular-type", it acts both as overseer and judge to the original eleven. Jane Doe was chosen specially for this task, and her faith in "YT" is indomitable. By exerting its egospace, the ORAV-12 Boundary is capable of manipulating all energy in its immediate radius, creating a gigantic ring of pure energy around itself for both attacking and defending. It excels in extremely long-range combat, capable of launching 6 high-density mega beams per minute at a target from upwards of two kilometers. Each mega beam is capable of destroying even thickly-shielded battleships with a single shot. With assistance from Cicero, the margin of error in targeting is almost always non-existent. Six attack satellites capable of variable-rate beam fire surround the Boundary, actively seeking out threats that have entered its perimeter. If breached further, the Boundary reveals its hidden manipulator arms to catch the enemy off-guard. Just as with the rest of the ORAV series, barring the ORAV-01 Ograve, the Boundary is equipped with smaller beam emitters all throughout the body, allowing for a continuous all-directional beam barrage. Combined with its egospace langrenite control, the Boundary may then continuously bend the beams to home in on enemies. And, again, just like the rest of the ORAV series, utilizing its egospace, the Boundary may also control the level of langrenite density in the surroundings. Therefore, it may cause and project accelerated crystallization to occur within any three-dimensional space in a certain radius, potentially destroying other constructs such as ships, mobile suits, and even space colonies from the effects of the crystallization alone. Armaments *'Hidden Arms' *'Mega Fins' *'Beam Emitters' *'Mega Beam Interceptors' *'Combat Satellites' *'Wave Prisms' Special Equipment & Features *'Egospace (Centralized Anomaly Field)' *'Langrenite Central Cluster' *'"Cicero" Artificial Intelligence Assistant' *'Machine Blood' History Gate on the Lunar The ORAV-12 Boundary ''is first revealed in a broadcast released towards the media channels on the space colonies, as a warning to the Frontier Men. In the broadcast, "Jane Doe" is quick to challenge the aforementioned faction with the power of the Boundary. Elsewhere, the dubious group acknowledges the machine's power, referring to it as the "mobile armor" shielding the Moon. ... The New Egg Ignoring Cicero's worries regarding Royce Galilead's earlier claims, Jane brings the Boundary closer to the ''Freeman so that she may retake direct control, and destroy the man once and for all. In the process, she reassures Gen'ichi Minegishi and Pamela Irvin that she would protect everyone living within the colony. The ORAY-01 Semprepiece launches from the moon. Rainbow Caster Jane fires the Boundary's weapons towards the Semprepiece, but the latter machine proves to be extremely agile thanks to the evolved egospace it obtains through extended incubation. Closing distance, Royce begins his attack, and the heated battle for order begins. Meanwhile, inside the Freeman colony, Stark Cabley confronts Gen'ichi for their final duel. Wings Carved from Candles Jane Doe struggles to keep the Semprepiece away. The Arc Squadron of the E.G.R. battleship Humility join in the battle when Royce's supporters arrive on the scene. The battle outside balloons in scale, whilst the duel taking place inside between the ORAV-06 Gundam WYVERNFACE and the ORAV-05 Gundam DRAGONFACE finally escapes the confines of the Freeman space colony. Jetting towards empty space, the two continue to exchange hundreds of beam fire, further and further away from everyone else. Cicero notifies Jane about the two Gundams' duel, but Jane tells her to first focus everything they've got on Royce. The uneasiness in her continues to grow, realizing little by little that the war-monger either still has hidden tricks up his sleeves, or that he truly has become completely delusional to challenge the Boundary and "YT" as he did. For one hopeful moment, it seemed as if Jane manages to gain an upper hand on Royce once she revealed the Boundary's hidden arms. Royce, however, merely laughs at the Boundary's amazing offense and defense, and states off-hand that the mobile armor would make an amazing component to further 'awaken' his Semprepiece. Once enough time has passed, the Boundary's systems begin to fail, and the weakening Cicero realizes too late that they've been breached by an advanced strain of the virus used on the ORAV-05 Gundam DRAGONFACE and the ORAV-08 Diphonious weeks ago. Royce reveals that he's put in a fortune's worth of research into the strain, just for the sake of downing the Boundary when the time came. With the Boundary left defenseless, Royce takes his time to destroy its attack satellites and several members of the Arc Squadron. He also forces back the Humility and the Yang Deras with the threat of total destruction, expressing his irritation, and then re-approaches the Boundary. Exerting the Semprepiece's egospace, he attempts to force the Boundary into resonance. What's a 'Hero'...? Gen'ichi arrives in the Gundam DRAGONFACE, interrupting Royce. The two duel, and Gen'ichi perseveres in the damaged Gundam to stand up to the Semprepiece. Ultimately, he fights a losing battle. In the meantime, Jane quietly pieces together Royce's plan to amalgamate with the Boundary, while assisting Cicero to remove the virus from the mobile armor. Even with the help of the Yang Deras' technical force, they are unable to get the Boundary running up again in time. Royce kills Gen'ichi. Final Battle The Boundary remains immobile until the technical crew of the Yang Deras finally manage to recover its systems in conjunction with Cicero and Jane Doe. Jane fires a barrage of beams towards the Semprepiece as the latter machine duels with the newly-awakened ORAV-13 Gundam. Moving closer, the Boundary joins the Gundam in fighting the Semprepiece until Royce badly damages it due to an insufficiently-working egospace. However, Jane's efforts were not in vain as Stark Cabley finally manages to land the final blow on the Semprepiece, effectively destroying the machine's functionality for good. Aftermath Two months after Royce Galilead's arrest, the repaired ORAV-12 Boundary is now seen orbiting the Moon, operated by Cicero while Jane Doe is on the Freeman. Jane contacts Cicero, telling her that she and the Boundary are officially under the jurisdiction of the Earth Greater Relations as of that moment. Cicero asks Jane if she really intends to go with her self-imposed exile, since she still hasn't found the perfect man to marry, and Jane jokingly replies that she prefers the men in space space to those on Earth anyway. In the end, she reiterates that even though "YT" has seemingly completely disappeared now, she believes that there's something to be found on the 'original' space colony, and decides to investigate there, leaving the Boundary in Cicero's care for the time being. Notes & Trivia *The ORAV-12 Boundary is the only mobile unit referred to as a mobile armor in the series. Others, despite some fitting the characteristics of mobile armors, are still only classified as mobile suits. Category:Mobile Armors